<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horny GF type beat (one-shots) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565243">Horny GF type beat (one-shots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akeshu/Shuake brain rot, Bath Sex, Depressed Ren, Dom Goro, Dom Ren, F/F, Goro and Ren are both bottoms, I’m some parts, OOC Akechi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Squirting, Sub Goro, Sub Ren, Undetermined timeline, one shots, they take turns domming one another, two horny nerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"sorry, did I wake you?" Ren hummed, stepping out of the way "not really. Mona-Mona and I were watching a movie to pass the time. Didn't wanna keep Tokyo's princess outside in the cold. Is there anything you want while we're down here? Coffee or Tea? Curry maybe?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First n for most, god I’m gay and I need more lesbian Shuake/Akeshu in my life. Second off, this is 100% brain vomit. I started Writing this a few days ago and decided to finish it up today, so this in unbetad QwQ. I’ll go through it at a later date and clean the text up, but for now, it should be good as is (I hope,,)<br/>It’s also been like four years since I’ve written any sort of smut, so I’m extremely rusty.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was well past closing time when Goro arrived at the back alley café. it had been a little over a month since she had "officially" moved in thanks to her girlfriends insistent pleas to boss. Ren had become much more protective over her, even though she had told her on multiple occasions that she didn't need protecting, let alone a new residency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting from foot to foot, Goro hesitantly knocked on the cafe's door, hoping deep down that Ren was still up. Even though this was technically her new home, she hated the idea of waking her girlfriend up at odd hours of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the lights from the attic quickly flicked on at the knocking, soft bickering could be heard from the stairwell as Ren descended. Through the fuzzy window, Goro could make out the fuzzy outline of Morgana following quickly behind ren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"sorry, did I wake you?" Ren hummed, stepping out of the way "not really. Mona-Mona and I were watching a movie to pass the time. Didn't wanna keep Tokyo's princess outside in the cold. Is there anything you want while we're down here? Coffee or Tea? Curry maybe?" Ren smiled, leaning her weight against the counter. Goro sat her briefcase down on the first booth, her peacoat coming next to rest on the shoulder of the seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"if anything, i'd really like to head upstairs and bathe. I'm absolutely aching from todays job." proving her point, she rubbed helplessly at her neck, groaning at the light pressure she applied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"of course." Ren smiled at that notion, moving back to the staircase, Mona snaked around Rens leg's to inform her that he was leaving to the Sakura household. pouting, ren nodded, watching as the tuxedo cat bolt out the open door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"if it wasn't for the fact you formed a bond with that little asshole, i would've killed him myself. pretentious little cunt. and it's not like i ever did anything to him" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren laughed at that “come on now, you’re gonna let all the hot air out. Plus, i’d really like to join you in the bath, if you dont mind~” ren motioned for akechi as she jotted back up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Goro followed behind her, pulling her shoes off one step at a time, following with the buttons on her blouse. Making it to the final step, she dropped the exhausted fabric on the floor. Behind her, she could hear ren humming in their shared bathroom. Goro dropped her skirt and leggings, nudging them over to join her shirt on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stretched for a moment, before making her way into the bathroom. It wasn’t much of anything before goro had moved in. just a dusty dim bathroom that Ren rarely used unless she really needed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro recalled back to the first time Ren had brought her upstairs and had asked about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually had no clue of its existence until a few months ago when i finally finished cleaning the room out. At that point, i was already pretty used to using the bathhouse and leblanc’s bathroom. I only used it in the early mornings and late evenings due to outings during the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pushing through the gaudy bead curtain Ren had insisted on buying, Goro strode over to crouch down next to a very bare Ren. Ren beamed at her, hand swirling around the bubbly bath. Snorting, goro playfully shoved her girlfriend who laughed in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have waited for me to come in before you stripped?” Goro teased, placing her hand on rens thigh. She shuttered, turning to face the other. “Your no better. If it wasn’t for the fact you get home so late, boss would’ve had a no-akechi rule in place until after closing time. I’m shocked you can even make it to the front door without stripping every last bit of clothing off.” Ren jabbed, reaching to turn off the faucet. Standing, Ren stepped into the bath, a low moan following quickly behind as she sunk herself deeper in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t draw this bath for myself you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, did she have any patience? Sticking her tongue out, Goro stripped from her offending under garments, and slipped into rens lap. It wasn’t moan worthy, but it was definitely worthy of sinking much further down than she normally would.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resting her head on Rens chest, she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if it wasn’t for the fact i love your personality, i would’ve never agreed to be apart of silly little band of thieves. To be honest, i’m not even sure how you can put up with a van full of children.” shifting, she ran her hand back over ren’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s something i’ve gotten used to. Maybe if you weren’t such a suck up, you’d like everyone just a tiny bit more.” there wasn’t any venom behind ren’s words, but it still hit a sensitive part. Cheeks flushing red, goro dug her nails into ren’s skin, eliciting and soft moan from the ravenette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing further, Goro turned herself around to stare at her girlfriend. Face flushed and still partially obscured by those stupid glasses. Without hesitation, Goro threw the glasses to the floor and pushed her weight into Ren, hungirly grabbing at the ravenette’s breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, how depraved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinking in deeper, Goro tangled her right hand in Rens hair, while fondling her breast in her left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They split, Ren panting heavily in the space between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I may have lied earlier. Truth be, the night had started out innocently enough. Mona and i watching a movie, you know? But- ahh, i started thinking about you and how much i missed having you close. I-” Ren keeled a little as she moaned into Goros shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I snuck off to the downstairs bathroom. Mona had given me a weird look, but didn’t press for an answer. Ahh- i couldn’t stop thinking about how long it had been since we last did this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro pressed her knee into ren’s crotch, the water around them sloshing to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? Go on, do tell me how you defiled a restaurants bathroom with your filthy thoughts and desires.” Ren hiccuped, humping lazily against goros knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- i thought about the last time we did this. I thought about how well you kept yourself together after our little rendezvous during the school festival, and how no one had thought to question why you had changed from your dress slacks to a skirt. How easily and quickly you fell apart just from rubbing you through your pants.” Ren huffed, digging her nails into Goros back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You where so tightly wound, detective, squirting so hard that you soaked your dress pants. I bet you felt miles better after coming,” ren groaned, moving her hips a little faster against Goros knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was just as debauched as Ren, giving soft moans and mewls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was embarrassing. I- i wasn’t even aware my body could do that.” Goro responded, her dominance slowly fading.”i thought i had wet myself in front of my fucking rival. I hated the way you looked at me the moment I started crying and how you responded to my situation,” Goro bit back a moan, “but, I won't deny the fact I did feel much better, even if the result was a bruise on your arm. I was so tired and angry with all the shit shido was putting me through, i hadn’t had time for myself.” she trailed off, pulling her knee back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to continue this, on the bed.” Goro bit at Ren's ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you really wanted to take a bath though. I guess it can wait though,,” ren smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shakily, she stood up, grabbing and wrapping herself in a towel, goro quickly following suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The attic was so much cooler than the beaded bathroom had been, but it wasn’t unwelcomed in the least. Dropping her towel, Akechi plopped herself in ren’s bed, arching her back a bit. Ren, on the other hand, was going through one of the many boxes in her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi sighed, plunging back between her legs. She worked at her clit, drawing out loud and dramatic moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip using her free hand to rub at her weeping pussy. She was so overworked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arching her back, she came in long spurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing heavily, she moved to sit up, only to be pushed into the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, what a mess you’ve made. Getting my sheets all dirty with your sweet fluids” ren mocked anger, ducking her head between akechis thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would your fans say, knowing that their beloved detective holds no manners, cumming where ever she pleases” ren huffed, dragging her fingers along akechi's throbbing entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t say shit, because i’m nothing more than yesterday's news. I’m nothing more than a mere thought in the public's mind-``Akechi's rambling was cut off with a moan, arching her hips at rens sudden attack on her oversensitive cunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Long drawn out moans spilled from Akechi, her wandering hand making its way down to her girlfriends hair, grasping the dark strands tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renny, close” she moaned, moving to wrap her legs around Rens neck, bucking further into the ravenettes mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro gave a weak thrust, stilling her hips as her second orgasm wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Ren breath was hot against her cunt, giving weak mewls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren giggled at that, pushing at her girlfriends locked feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved up Goros body, dragging her clipped nails along the sensitive skin, drinking up the soft pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asshole. I was so close” Goros words lacked venom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Ren worked her way into Goros neck, biting and nipping roughly at the porcelain skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akechi cried out, her cunt weeping for attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a weak moan, Akechi began to helplessly grind against Rens leg, crying out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, please” she whined further, her pace picking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren, please, I want to feel you in me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren pulled back from the brunettes neck, rubbing her thumb against her hickey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, please. I’m.,,” she groaned, squeezing around nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright princess, I got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up, Ren patted the space behind her, revealing the gaudy bright pink vibrating strap on Futaba had insisted on them buying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren stood up, pulling the harness on, and adjusting the pink cock before turning it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro watched as Ren shivered at the vibrations, crawling over her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro growled, locking her ankles and hands around arena body, She yanked the ravenette into feral kiss, her tongue prodding deep into Rens mouth, moaning obscenely as her girlfriend moved her hips to push in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drawing back, Goro moaned much louder this time, hips flush against the harness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move, fucking move” she bit out, unlocking her hands to rake her manicured nails across Rens back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear you princess, I hear you” she laughed, pressing a kiss against Goros forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren fell into a fast pace, biting back into Goros shoulder, stifling a moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren groaned, pulling back to lap at the new hickey, pushing into a quicker, more brutal pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hnnf, Renny, I’m,,” Goro gasped, stilling her hips. Ren pulled out, quickly ducking her head between her girlfriends legs. It took less than a few seconds of Rens light lapping for Goro to come undone, her second squirting orgasm lasting much longer than her first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro moaned, fingers tangled back in the sheets. Eyes casting down to see her girlfriends face sopped in her spent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I found my new favorite drink~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goro swatted at Ren, face flushed red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your disgusting”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another laugh came from the ravenette as she pulled herself up, switching the vibrating cock off, and ridding herself of the harness. Climbing on top of her girlfriend, Ren ground her hips against Goros overworked cunt, moaning softly as she humped helplessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m shocked you didn’t cum already” Goro chided, exhausted. She ran her hands over Rens hips, helping the ravenette stay in one grinding pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve, but i,, ah, I-“ she squirmed, grinding quicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a squeaking moan, Ren threw her head back, hips stilling as she came. Not as dramatically as Goros second orgasm, but enough for Ren to lift her hips up as she squirted her spent across the brunettes chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely barbaric” Goro bit out, pushing the ravenette off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren laughed, snuggling close to Akechi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as barbaric as you ruining my sheets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rens sad but Horny emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!!!SPOILERS FOR THIRD SEMESTER &amp; THIRD SEMESTERS PALACE!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another quick write. My brain is filled with Akechi/Ren brain rot,, also I should’ve added in chapter one that Goro will be OOC in these one shots because I HC female Goro as a bit more empathetic and in tune with her emotions when she’s around Ren (that’s probably not that OOC) but rjsnwjwkama I just wanted to make that clear just so people know Akechi is a little more on the emotional side than in canon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>&gt;January 6th, 8:39 PM, Ren started Chatting…</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Ren&gt; </b>I regret to inform thee that all my friends are idiots who refuse to catch a clue.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akechi eyed her phone, cursing inwardly at her girlfriends response. For the past week, Ren’s response had stayed the same. Unable to get through to any of her friends without sounding to crazy. </p><p> </p><p>It was their faults, really. She knew not to get angry with Ren, knowing behind her cheeky exterior, she truly was trying her hardest, if the other days meltdown was anything to go by. </p><p>Seeing her girlfriend cling to her sweater as she bawled her eyes out with a mantra of, “I really really tried this time” mixed in with “I’m sorry, please forgive me.” </p><p> </p><p>Goro could feel the pain and frustration coming off in waves off Rens lilith body. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Goro&gt; you're not their babysitter. You can’t expect the fools to automatically get it through their heads that you’ve been trying your hardest,, </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Goro bit her bottom lip, thinking hard about what to add. It’s not as though she cared for the other thieves. In all honesty, her and Ren, with the possible help of Sumire, could clear that palace before Marukis next hair brained plan. The only man power they truly needed was each other. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Goro&gt; they can’t see how hard you're working to ‘wake’ them up from the reality Maruki crafted for them. If none of them come through by the ninth, you’ll have to give up on them. It’s not as though they’ll be much help even if they do come to. </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Setting her phone down, Goro went back to her current object at hand. Reclining in the cafe booths working on a crossword, waiting patiently for Ren to return from her outting.</p><p>It’s not as though she told her girlfriend any lies though. The bottom line, in Goros humble opinion, is that the phantom thieves are nothing more than dead weight. Even when they had been a “team” none of them had ever taken time out of their day, sans Haru or Ryuji, to actually talk with her about anything on her mind. It was always Ren running to the rescue, making sure her friends where all okay, both mentally and physically. </p><p> </p><p>Goro didn’t bother picking her phone back up when it buzzed with Ren's response. She didn’t need to hear her weak excuses of, “That’s not true, they care, they just don’t show it as often,” because they both knew deep down, that Goro was right. </p><p> </p><p>Of course the other thieves cared to an extent, but not enough to actually talk with Ren. </p><p>It had been no surprise to Goro that she had found a palace within her girlfriends heart only months earlier. She had kept that between her and Ren, not wanting to bring it up with the thieves. It wasn’t their business anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Regardless, it was all in the past. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes passed before the bell above the shop door rang out, pulling goro from her thoughts. </p><p>
  <em> “Rens back” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Glancing up, Goros eyes met with dull grey eyes, rimmed with red. She looked like a mess. </p><p> </p><p>They watched each other for what seemed like hours, before Ren fully broke, running and collapsing into Goros lap. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s like,, it’s like they barely even know who I am. In their minds, we’re nothing more than acquaintances that have hung out on only a few choice occasions. They aren’t even familiar with each other, besides Haru, Makoto, Ann and Ryuji.” Ren sniffled, burying her face into Goros shirt, gripping. A wave of deja vu crashed over her. Of course Ren was beginning to break the more she met up with her friends. </p><p> </p><p>Coming back up for air, Goro got a better look at Rens face. She had been crying earlier, but not to this extent. When she had walked in, Ren had looked frustrated more than anything. </p><p>Her nose was running along with her eyes. Her glasses fogged from the new found heat on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Goro sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Ren..” </p><p> </p><p>Another sob erupted.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you're right. I know you’re always right. I just,, I thought at least one of them would question it. I thought that maybe if I shook my wording up a bit I’d get a different response from at least one of them, but they’ve all been the same.” Ren grips tightened once more. </p><p> </p><p>“They all look at me like I’ve finally lost it. Like I’m not making any sort of sense. Like I’m speaking a different language or grew another head. They just stare at me and then laugh as if what I was hinting at was a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“ ‘oh? I don’t think I know anyone by the name yusuke’ or ‘ah, you mean the bitchy student council president? I wouldn’t be caught next to her even if you paid me to.’ It’s like everything I had done just,,” Ren pulled herself up, anchoring her shaking body to Goros as she situated herself in the brunettes lap. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to do it anymore. I <em> can’t </em>do it anymore. I feel like,,” Ren hiccuped, resting her head on Goros shoulder. </p><p>“I feel like if I go back out there and continue, I’m gonna lose it’s myself.” </p><p>Goro only pursed her lips, wrapping her arms around Rens body. </p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll begin our infiltration tomorrow. No holding back. We’ll storm In there and demand a rematch with Maruki.” Confidence lacked behind Akechis words, but the confirmation was enough for Ren to lean back, her crying beginning to peter out. </p><p>She rubbed her wet face and snotty nose on her scarf, Goro holding back from cringing at Rens display. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>Goro smiled at that, pulling Ren in for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“I just want everything to go back to how it was before this shit all started.”</p><p>Delving back in, Ren pushed her tongue into Goros mouth, giving a pitched moan.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling apart, Akechi gave a light pat to Rens thigh. </p><p>“I’m not going to indulge in your after sob sex until you’ve at least cleaned up a bit. As much as I want to make you feel better, I don’t wanna taste your tears, nor your snot.” </p><p>That lightened Rens mood up a bit, softly giggling.</p><p>“But then that contradicts every time you’ve told me ‘I love every part of you, no matter how gross.’” </p><p>Goro gave a light push, feigning a scowl. </p><p>“I’ve told you I love every part of you, never the second part. That’s what you say.” </p><p>Ren laughed at that, her eyes still glossy from her crying. Unused tears spilling over.</p><p> </p><p>“I only say that because you get so embarrassed when doing any human related thing.”</p><p>Another, less friendly punch knocked Ren back a bit, her hands grasping the edge of the table, laughing.</p><p>“I’d like not to discuss my feelings on bodily functions. Now, like I said, if you wish for this to continue, I’ll only indulge if you wash your face and clean up for the evening.” </p><p> </p><p>Sliding off Goros lap, Ren gave another small laugh as she wandered over to the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>“And for the record, I find it absolutely adorable when you leave the bathroom apologizing as if using it was some inhumane thing to do.” </p><p> </p><p>If this hadn’t been a restaurant, Akechi would’ve kicked the cafes restroom door in. Instead she sat at the booth, fuming. </p><p> </p><p>“Ren Amamiya, I am going to kill you <em> again </em> when you leave that bathroom. And that’s a promise.” Venom dripped between her words as Ren laughed. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>